Negative Reaction
by Ciruno Rowe 'Augmented Conduit
Summary: Cole's game life has led to many contradictions. If a divine force exposes these contradictions and problems, Cole's life begins to become a bit funnier on our perspective. Humour gameplay mechanic based fic. Not sure if will continue


Negative Reaction

I do not own inFAMOUS…

…

"DIEEEEE!"

Cole MacGrath looked behind him with no interest. He immediately noticed the Reaper that was screeching behind him. Noticeably, the Red Hooded Reaper charging at him was more 'healthier' than the usual Reapers, and he was screaming like suicidal maniac while carrying a handheld bomb. Further away, a group of Reapers were shooting at him, although missing all their shots. Nothing Cole hadn't seen before in his life.

He raised his arm and launched a Shockwave, sending the Bomber Reaper back to his allies. The Bomber got back to his feet just in time to see a Megawatt Hammers slam into him. The resulting explosion took out the other Reapers, yet there were no torn limbs or blood. Cole sighed at the event.

Unlike his good friend Mercer, he had to resort to less violent means. He can destroy a car that was just there and there was no gore even if there's a body inside. It was tiring to have no gore. He never really got much of a challenge from the Reapers. The most decent fighter they have was the Conduit Reaper, and they always hide and run away from Cole. The Dust Men and the First Sons were all attacking each other, and Cole respected that they want to beat up each other instead of cooperating to destroy Cole before each other.

"Help! My leg is broken!"

Cole turned to look at where the explosion took place and noticed a woman on the ground holding their leg, which was not bleeding. A nearby civilian ran up to him and pointed at the injured civilian.

"Please you gotta help-"

"Shut up," As if some sort of divine being controlling Cole was annoyed by the constant pleads, he delivered an uppercut to the civilian, sending them rolling on the streets. Cole turned back to the injured civilian, only to see her get back up, and despite her injury, ran away from him.

"… Your welcome!"

…

Cole delivered a kick and sent a Reaper flying off the train tracks. He smirked as he felt experience go into his veins. To improve his abilities, he had to get experience. Sadly whenever he did improve his own abilities, he felt like he lost some of his Experience in battle.

Cole approached the other Reapers and restrained them to the tracks, feeling some sort of morality bar increase. Technically the only reason he wanted to be good is because he can avoid getting hit by thrown rocks. Besides, it was the easiest for him to do.

"Hey don't leave us here!" on one side of the tracks, one of the Reapers shouted out. Cole turned around with a bored look. "I have a family! My wife's pregnant with twins! You're a hero right?"

Cole scratched his head as he approached the Reaper. He kneeled down and took off the Reapers' mask, showing a black void. "I thought you were brainwashed drug dealers? Besides, you're just restrained down there. The police will just put you in jail for some days then he frees you back for me to beat up. If I restrain you guys, I get good karma."

"But the train is coming!" Cole looked around and spotted the train on their side heading towards them.

The train. The indestructible harbringer of pain.

Despite anything Cole throws, the train would survive anything. Not to mention it was also fighting for dominance of the tracks. He was attacked by the train several times before when he was grinding the tracks. Several times he tumbled onto the ocean, and somehow respawned on a nearby medical bed, and sometimes he tumbled in front of machine gun turrets. Cole never really found them useful and hated interacting with them. In fact there were three pairs of train on each island that he had to reactivate, but Cole only activated one for plot continuation.

Oh how Cole disliked the train.

Cole stood up and walked to the other side of the tracks, leaving the struggling Reaper behind.

"Wait, don't leave me here! I don't want to die!"

"I don't like trains," Cole simply stated.

"No no no! I want to live! I want to li-"the rest of the Reapers' words were drowned as the train passed behind Cole, killing the restrained Reaper.

Cole turned back to the Reaper, whose body was perfectly fine despite having a train run him over. The conduit gave out a sigh.

"Still no gore… The morality system stinks…"

…

"GRAAAAAAAH!"

Despite being in a puddle of water, Cole stood still and watched as another suicide bomber ran towards him. The Bomber Reaper's attack was halted at the moment he stepped on the puddle, as the electricity Cole let out electrocuted him. The hero of Empire City only watched with a bored look as the Reaper fell down, dead.

"I got so much swag, I don't need to move to kill," remarked Cole as he stretched. That was when two civilians approached him. One of them stopped a good distance and began clapping at Cole's deed. The other, kept on running towards the hero. Despite seeing the electricity travelling through the puddle, the civilian stepped towards Cole and he too shared the same fate with the Bomber Reaper.

Cole noticed what's happening and rolled away from the puddle, the electricity coursing through the puddle gone. The civilian that was electrocuted fell down on the puddle, clutching their stomach. He wasn't dead, but he needed help if he wants to live.

"Someone help me!"

Cole leapt down in front of the injured civilian, only for the electricity to course through it again. The civilian let out a gurgled scream before laying still, dead. Cole stared at the dead body for awhile before looking at the nearest witness. The civilian that was previously clapping for him now had their hands on their face, screaming and pointing at Cole.

"Hey I'm as shocked as you are," Cole replied. He turned around and came face to face with a Reaper carrying a shotgun. The Reaper was in a position so that if a shell was fired, Cole would be sent tumbling down to the sea. "Oh hell-"

…

Cole's eyes opened as he woke up, remembering his encounter with the Shotgun Reaper. Although he had no idea who gets him off the water when he falls down the water and gets knocked out, he was still grateful to the good Samaritan that helped him. He still wondered how they saved him if he's electrocuting the water around him.

Cole sent out a radar pulse and noticed he was now on a medical bed and surrounded by a group of Reapers. All of them were pointing a variety of guns at his body. He also took notice that they were all standing on a puddle.

Cole slowly lifted his hand and raised it at the puddle, making sure not to get noticed.

….

"I'll hold him off! You get that RPG read-" The rest of the Riot Shield Reaper's sentence was cut off when A blue electric orb landed on his shield. Instead of tossing away the shield to distance himself from the explosion, the Reaper screamed and waved his free hand around. The Shock Grenade detonated and sent him careening into the wall. His body fell down and didn't stir.

"Jimmy! He was only three days from retirement!" The surviving Reaper pointed its RPG at Cole, attempting to reload. The conduit on the other hand simply stared before rapidly tossing Megawatt Hammers towards the Reaper. All of the electric orbs missed and the RPG Reaper laughed at the conduit.

"Your aim is like a Stormtroopers! You suck at this game! I bet you play the difficulty on Easy Mode! That's only for elementary kids-"

A lightning bolt shot out of Cole's hand and struck the Reaper. The hooded thug recoiled from the attack and immediately refocused his RPG. At that moment, the Megawatt Hammers from behind the Reaper came from behind him, detonating in large blasts. The Reaper's dead body floated upwards before landing in front of Cole. The conduit placed his hand on the Reaper's head for a moment before kicking it away, now aware of the location of a group of Blast Shards.

"I play on Lunatic Mode,"

…

"Ow!"

Cole promptly turned around, frowning at the crowd of people behind him. All of them stood still, only clapping or cheering his name. The conduit was starting to have a better reputation amongst the people, but there were still some that despise him. And they let out their dislike of him by throwing pebbles at him. Strangely enough, Cole's Polarity Wall can block bullets but not said stones.

Another stone struck Cole, slightly lowering his vision. He let out a Radar Pulse and detected nothing out of the ordinary. The conduit turned around and began to run away from the crowd. But his attacker threw out another stone at him, this time hitting Cole at the head. Cole's vision was now only black and white, a strange thing that happened whenever he's in a near death situation.

With a scowl on his face, Cole turned around and faced the crowd. Said crowd was still cheering for Cole and not even noticing the conduit's distress. The conduit only raised his arms and swung them down, a rumbling sound echoing the area. A lightning storm crashed from the sky down to the crowd, easily decimating them. Cole halted his attack once the crowd was destroyed. He smirked at the pile of burnt bodies in front of him and crossed his arms.

"It might be overkill but at least nothing else would throw rocks at me,"

That was when another rock struck him, knocking down Cole. The conduit fell down on the ground, a feeling of Game Over being his last thought. The source of the rocks was a figure from the rooftops. On top of a building, Alden held three more stones, a smug smirk evident on his face.

…

"Are you sure you're doing this brother? This is gonna be tough," Zeke muttered as he watched Cole step onto the tracks. Cole only smirked at him and formed an arc of electricity between his hands. "I don't think you can do this man,"

"Calm down Zeke. I can do this," Cole jumped up and landed on the railing. Electricity arced around his feet and he promptly dashed forward, propelling his Induction Grind with Static Thrusters.

Electricity arced around Cole's arms as he rode forward. The train whistle sounded audible enough for the conduit to hear. Cole gritted his teeth as he began repeatedly tossing Megawatt Hammers towards the train. All the electric orbs detonated in blasts but did not harm it. The distance between Cole and the train was now fifteen metres. The conduit halted his movements and steadied himself on the tracks with his arms raised. His arms swung downwards and a Lightning Storm came crashing down on the train. Electricity travelled throughout the Car Trains, but the Lightning Storm was doing no harm.

Cole's attack halted after a few seconds. He only had a second to react before the train slammed into him.

…

"I'll begin with the speeches," Zeke looked around the cemetery with his arm placed over Cole's coffin. "I was Cole's best friend. I considered him to be my brother. He was always there for me. But now he's just… gone. He was killed by a train after fighting for the territory on the train tracks… What a tragic… but pointless death… But now he can't continue anymore… He's a conduit, but no one else had more humanity in him…. Anyone else,"

From the large crowd around the coffin, they only sobbed or stared at the ground. Out of the entire crowd, a figure stepped out of the crowd. Kessler, with a bouquet of flowers stepped in front of Zeke, his hood lowered. Kessler only placed the bouquet and entered the crowd again. Before anyone else could speak, electricity arced through the coffin and the top of it was flung away.

Cole crawled out of the coffin panting heavily. The crowd gasped as Cole rolled off the coffin and landed on the ground. The conduit's arms were covered by electricity as he got up to his feet. Cole glared at the crowd before locating Zeke. His glare faltered and he fell down to the ground, unconscious. Zeke only stared at his friend before walking away. He came back with a Car Battery on his hands and placed it beside Cole. He turned back to the surprised crowd and waved them away.

"Its okay, Cole's alive. He's not dead," the crowd began to mumble to themselves and walk away. Zeke kneeled down and checked Cole's pulse. "He doesn't have finite lives. He has an infinite respawn system, we just forgot. I'll be dragging him to a medical bed,"


End file.
